1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a storage medium having a game program stored thereon and a game apparatus, and more particularly to a storage medium having stored thereon a game program and a game apparatus for determining a process based on coordinate information of a predetermined coordinate system outputted by a pointing device such as a touch panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, widespread is a game apparatus for providing a game which allows a player to control a character (player character) displayed on a game screen. For example, a game apparatus is provided with a pointing device such as a touch panel on a display screen so as to control the player character. For example, disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-939 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) is a game in which a player touch-operates a touch panel as necessary so as to cause a player character appearing in a game image to perform an action. In the game disclosed in the Patent Document 1, as described in paragraphs 76 to 85, the player switches between an attack mode and a movement mode, and a distance between a character and a touch position is calculated for each mode so as to determine whether or not an attack is to be performed or/and whether or not a character is to be moved.
However, the operation performed using a pointing device must be a simplified operation for smooth game progress. For example, in the game disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a player controls the player character using only the pointing device, the player must frequently switches between the attack mode and the movement mode, and the like. This is troublesome to the player who desires to cause the character to perform a simple action. Further, the player must learn contents of commands and respective actions corresponding to keys in the case of a keyboard being used, and master some skill for controlling the player character. Consequently, the player is required to perform a complicated operation. Accordingly, it is required that a simplified method be used for playing the game.